Sick and Tired
by Freshman19
Summary: Naruto's getting tired of Sakura hitting him and he's not gonna take it anymore. One Shot, non-shipping.


Sick and Tired

By Freshman19

"I can't believe we got stuck with this lame ass C ranked mission, I've Mastered Sage mode for god's sake I want something tough!" Naruto spat as he, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai hopped through the trees on their way to a bodyguard mission. The Village had returned to some of its original form after the Pain attacks and Naruto defeating him.

"Naruto, the village needs all its ninja to help out and we just got this one mission." Sakura said, she knew Naruto was a hot head and wanted to better himself all the time to catch up to Sasuke, but she didn't mind the light mission. "Besides Lady Tsunade can't send you on a lot of A-Ranked missions because you're still a Genin, you're the only one from our class that's still a Genin actually." That statement seemed to rub Naruto the wrong way.

"I know! I should have gotten a promotion for all the work I did, but…" Naruto's anger seemed to calm down as he remembered what Pain talked about how the ninja world would never achieve peace and how love breeds hate which leads to violence and war. "I'm just glad I got to meet my father, even if it was just for a little while…which reminds me, I'm the son of the Forth Hokage, I should be promoted just for that!" Naruto's rant continued.

"Naruto, just because you're a descendant of a Hokage that doesn't mean you should get any special treatment." Kakashi interrupted, but that just made Naruto's argument all that more valid.

"But Granny Tsunade was sought out because she was the granddaughter of the first! I'm the son of the Fourth so I should at least be a Jonin! I'm a good strategist in battle, and I'm super strong, I bet I could take the three of you on at once and whip ya!" Naruto's chest puffed out as he remembered how Kakashi himself once said he surpassed him.

"What was that?!" Sakura hopped onto the branch Naruto was about to reach and her right fist connected with the left side of Naruto's face sending him falling into the ground. "You'll whip who now?!" she yelled down to him.

"He never learns" Kakashi sighed shaking his head as he stopped on the next branch he landed on, "Sakura, take it easy on him, I mean he did just save the village by himself, cut him some slack.

"That...is...IT!" Naruto's voice rang through the area as an orange blur jumped up to Sakura's branch and the next thing everyone knew Sakura was falling backwards to the ground. Kakashi jumped down and caught her in his arms and looked up to see Naruto's fist extended, his eyes were red, a sign that he was using some of the Nine tailed fox's chakra.

"Naruto, why are you using your fox chakra on a teammate, what's the matter with you?" Kakashi looked at Sakura, her eyes were closed but she still was still conscious.

"Ughn…what happened…NARUTO HOW DARE YOU HIT A LADY!!!" she jumped back to the branch and aimed a right hook at Naruto, but he caught it with his left hand.

"What, you think I would just let you keep hitting me, I don't think so Sakura."Naruto looked her in her eyes as the shield of Chakra began to form around Naruto, and one tail sprouted from it.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura winced as the burning sensation of the fox's chakra hit her hand; she looked back at Naruto and felt as though she was looking right at the nine tailed fox itself.

"Here's payback for every time you've hit me since we met!" Naruto yanked on her hand pulling Sakura above him. He let go when she reached the peak of her ascent and wound up, concentrating chakra into his right fist.

"Naruto, no!" Kakashi jumped fast and caught Sakura and jumped to a branch some 15 feet away from Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing?" Naruto growled, "You let her wail on me all the time, but now that I want payback you stop me, that's sexist!"

"Naruto, it's not that it's sexist, but it's wrong for you to use your fox chakra for something like that, save it for enemies of the village." Sakura was healing her burnt hand with her medical jutsu.

"Fine" Naruto released his fox state and halted all movement of his body.

"No sage mode either" Kakashi piped up.

"Oh that's bullshit Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto punched the tree he stood on with the little bit of sage chakra he amassed, sending a crack down to the base.

"Kakashi, we do have some time before we need to be where the mission is, maybe they can have a sparring match, that way they can let out their aggression and then we can be on our way" Sai interjected.

"Well I think Sai has the right idea" Kakashi closed his visible eye in what seemed like a smile as Naruto jumped down from the tree."Naruto, you'll have more restrictions then Sakura, since you have both the Kyuubi and Sage chakra.

"Well…then…she can't use her crazy strength that granny Tsunade taught her!" Naruto spat feeling backed into a corner by not being able to use his two best weapons in a fight.

"Ok, bow to each other, since this is just a sparring match and you are both friends" Kakashi was standing in between them, since his Sharingan could subdue both competitors. Naruto and Sakura both bowed and prepared for the other to strike.

Naruto glared at Sakura, remembering all the times she pounded him into the ground or buildings for almost their entire friendship. "Well are you gonna attack, or do you not have any chakra left to move that big forehead of yours" Naruto remembered how angry Sakura got whenever Ino would insult her forehead and he knew it would throw Sakura off.

"Why you little!" Sakura rushed in and hit Naruto right in the stomach, "how dare y-"

Poof

"You fell for it!" Sakura had hit a clone that Naruto made before he jumped down from the tree.

"He made a clone to start the battle and insult Sakura so he could get a feel for her speed, he really is has improved as a strategist.

Before she knew it Sakura was surrounded by Naruto's as far as she could see. "Damn, I can't use any of my chakra punches, and he's probably made this many clones so I'd waste my chakra…I got it!" Sakura made a few quick hand seals, "Ninja art, Sakura tempest Jutsu!" Sakura burst into a storm of cherry blossom pedals, the jutsu going by the letter.

'What the, where'd she go?" a Naruto clone shouted, "I've never seen this jutsu before"

"It's a Genjutsu, you always did have a hard time with these and now that there's not partner to get you out of one, you're trapped!" Sakura's voice said as the wilderness around Naruto began to turn pink.

"Well she is a Genjutsu type" Kakashi remarked, noticing all of Naruto's clones were dazed and running into each other, meaning that the real Naruto was caught in the jutsu and Sakura was biding her time for the real one to be revealed.

"Oh am I Sakura?" Naruto said as his last three clones punched each other leaving the real Naruto by himself, in a Genjutsu.

"Yes Naruto you are" Sakura began to advance on Naruto outside her Genjutsu with kunai in hand, she could heal him after the match, but had to make sure she didn't sustain any damage. "This is the real you, you can't use your sage chakra to stop your regular chakra flow and you can't control the fox chakra, I win" she smirked as she raised her kunai and thrust it into his shoulder.

Poof!

"Not again!" Sakura cursed and Naruto come up through the ground and pulled her arms behind her back.

"But how, I destroyed all your clones!" Sakura was utterly confused. When did he get out of her Jutsu? HOW did he get out of her Jutsu?

"I sent a second clone in with a ton of chakra so he could do the multi shadow clone Jutsu while I hid underground. Since Kakashi sensei said no super punches you couldn't punch the ground and expose me and your Jutsu didn't have any effect on me since I was underground, now it's time for payback!" Naruto grabbed Sakura's left wrist and spun her, like they were ballroom dancing, to face him. He concentrated so much chakra in his hand that it started to glow blue. Naruto tugged on her arm and pulled her in, his right fist connecting to the left side of her face. The sound of impact echoed through the area and Sakura's face seemed to rest on Naruto's fist, then suddenly, she flew across the ground and didn't stop until she hit a tree.

"That's that, I'm ending it" Kakashi said one clone standing between Naruto and Sakura, the other tending to Sakura.

"Are you okay Sakura?"Kakashi asked her.

Sakura put both her hands up to her mouth and they glowed green for about thirty seconds and then faded. "he broke my jaw, but I'm fine now, minus the pounding headache" she looked a little down as she rose to her feet and walked over Naruto.

"Naruto…I'm sorry for all the time I've hit you, it's just, I wanted you to be more Mature and it would make me angry when you'd act like an idiot, even though you're a great ninja. What I'm trying to say is…that…I…like you…a lot." Her cheeks flushed red as Naruto, who had his back turned to her turned around.

"…wow Sakura…that means that I'm _really_ badass now that I have two girls who want me! ALRIGHT!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Dammit, that's how you react when I confess my feelings! HIYA!" Sakura swung, finally able to use her super strength again, sending Naruto flying. "HELL YEAH!" but her celebration was short lived as Naruto ran back to her and punched her the same way.

"Those two never learn." Kakashi sighed as he shook his head.

"This thing called friendship is really complicated…" Sai said, he had been taking notes the entire time.


End file.
